ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Rewind Schedule
The schedule for the new sister network of Nickelodeon, set to make its launch on October 2020. Monday-Friday *Rugrats (6:00 am-6:30 am) *Ren & Stimpy (6:30 am-7:00 am) *Aaah! Real Monsters (7:00 am-7:30 am) *Rocko's Modern Life (7:30 am-8:00 am) *Mopatop's Shop (8:00 am-8:30 am) *Mopatop's Shop (8:30 am-9:00 am) *Allegra's Window (9:00 am-9:30 am) *Gullah Gullah Island (9:30 am-10:00 am) *Eureeka's Castle (10:00 am-11:00 am) *Open Sesame (11:00 am-11:30 am) *Open Sesame (11:30 am-12:00 pm) *Family Double Dare (12:00 pm-12:30 pm) *Finders Keepers (12:30 pm-1:00 pm) *Make the Grade (1:00 pm-1:30 pm) *Think Fast (1:30 pm-2:00 pm) *Get The Picture (2:00 pm-2:30 pm) *Nick Arcade (2:30 pm-3:00 pm) *What Would You Do? (3:00 pm-3:30 pm) *Wild & Crazy Kids (3:30 pm-4:00 pm) *Nickelodeon GUTS (4:00 pm-4:30 pm) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (4:30 pm-5:00 pm) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (5:00 pm-5:30 pm) *Clarissa Explains it All (5:30 pm-6:00 pm) *Cousin Skeeter (6:00 pm-6:30 pm) *Hey Dude (6:30 pm-7:00 pm) *You Can't Do That On Television (7:00 pm-7:30 pm) *Nickelodeon Wild Side Show (7:30 pm-8:00 pm) *The Adventures of Pete and Pete (8:00 pm-8:30 pm) *Drake and Josh (8:30 pm-9:00 pm) *Danny Phantom (9:00 pm-9:30 pm) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (9:30 pm-10:00 pm) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (10:00 pm-10:30 pm) *All Grown Up (10:30 pm-11:00 pm) *ChalkZone (11:00 pm-11:30 pm) *Invader ZIM (11:30 pm-12:00 am) *Rocket Power (12:00 am-12:30 am) *The Wild Thornberrys (12:30 am-1:00 am) *Hey Arnold (1:00 am-1:30 am) *Rocko's Modern Life (1:30 am-2:00 am) *The Angry Beavers (2:00 am-2:30 am) *Catdog (2:30 am-3:00 am) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (3:00 am-3:30 am) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (3:30 am-4:00 am) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (4:00 am-4:30 am) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (4:30 am-5:00 am) *Danny Phantom (5:00 am-5:30 am) *Danny Phantom (5:30 am-6:00 am) Saturday-Sunday *ChalkZone (6:00 am-6:30 am) *All Grown Up (6:30 am-7:00 am) *Danny Phantom (7:00 am-7:30 am) *Danny Phantom (7:30 am-8:00 am) *Tak and The Power of Juju (8:00 am-8:30 am) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (8:30 am-9:00 am) *The X's (9:00 am-9:30 am) *Catscratch (9:30 am-10:00 am) *(SAT) Mopatop's Shop, (SUN) Open Sesame (10:00 am-10:30 am) *(SAT) Mopatop's Shop, (SUN) Open Sesame (10:30 am-11:00 am) *You Can't Do That On Television (11:00 am-12:00 pm) *Hey Dude (12:00 pm-1:00 pm) *Salute Your Shorts (1:00 pm-1:30 pm) *My Brother & Me (1:30 pm-2:00 pm) *Nickelodeon Wild Side Show (2:00 pm-3:00 pm) *The Adventures of Pete and Pete (3:00 pm-3:30 pm) *Cousin Skeeter (3:30 pm-4:00 pm) *Space Cases (4:00 pm-4:30 pm) *Animorphs (4:30 pm-5:00 pm) *Nickelodeon Wild Side Show (5:00 pm-5:30 pm) *All That (5:30 pm-6:00 pm) *What Would You Do? (6:00 pm-6:30 pm) *Nick Arcade (6:30 pm-7:00 pm) *Wild & Crazy Kids (7:00 pm-7:30 pm) *Nickelodeon GUTS (7:30 pm-8:00 pm) *Family Double Dare (8:00 pm-8:30 pm) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (8:30 pm-9:00 pm) *Danny Phantom (9:00 pm-9:30 pm) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (9:30 pm-10:00 pm) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (10:00 pm-10:30 pm) *All Grown Up (10:30 pm-11:00 pm) *ChalkZone (11:00 pm-11:30 pm) *Invader ZIM (11:30 pm-12:00 am) *Rocket Power (12:00 am-12:30 am) *The Wild Thornberrys (12:30 am-1:00 am) *Hey Arnold (1:00 am-1:30 am) *Rocko's Modern Life (1:30 am-2:00 am) *The Angry Beavers (2:00 am-2:30 am) *Catdog (2:30 am-3:00 am) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (3:00 am-3:30 am) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (3:30 am-4:00 am) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (4:00 am-4:30 am) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (4:30 am-5:00 am) *Danny Phantom (5:00 am-5:30 am) *Danny Phantom (5:30 am-6:00 am) Category:Schedules Category:Nickelodeon Schedules